Machine Dragon Huntsman Ninja
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: Naruto x RWBY (x Digimon, sort of) crossover Based off of Naruto the unwilling robot by FTDS Naruto ends up in Remnant and is found by crazy people who turn him into a cybernetic ultimate weapon. Then he lets Kurama take control and Robo-dragons the hell out of there! Then he meets Ruby Rose and they become fast friends. Rated 'T' for now. Mechanophilia.


**Machine Dragon Huntsman**

 **Naruto x RWBY (x Digimon, sort of) crossover**

 **Based off of Naruto the unwilling robot by FTDS**

 **Naruto ends up in Remnant and is found by crazy people who turn him into a cybernetic ultimate weapon. Then he lets Kurama take control and Robo-dragons the hell out of there! Then he meets Ruby Rose and they become fast friends.**

 **Rated 'T' for now. Cyber-Naruto x Ruby Rose, maybe Naruto x Yang. Mechanophilia.**

 **Chapter 1: Giant Effing Ninja Robot Dragon**

Ruby was on her knees digging through the snow, looking for all her cast-off bullet shells. Recycling was important, and it meant she spent less on buying more ammo. She was too focused on gathering her spent casings, however, to notice that there was still a Grimm alive nearby.

It was older than the others had been, and knew to wait for the best chance to attack. It knew this girl was out of ammo, why else would she be digging the spent casings out if the white ground. It slowly and stealthily snuck up on the oblivious girl in black and red, staying in the girls' blind side. The beast raised its clawed hand, ready to rip the girl to shreds.

Then it stopped. It didn't really have much choice, for just as it was about to slaughter the unsuspecting girl, it was crushed under several tons of ultra-tough steel-like metal.

Ruby got up and started shaking off the snow that had covered her when the giant _thing_ came crashing down. She turned around and looked at what appeared to be a massive, mechanical, three-clawed foot. Under the protective plates, she saw gears and pulleys and pistons and wires, moving and shifting about, despite the foot not moving. Next to it to the right a few yards away was another foot, just like the first.

Looking up, Ruby saw gigantic metal saurian legs, a semi-humanoid abdomen with a reptilian tail, a semi-humanoid chest with hinged plates, two massive shoulders with equally massive arms, one ending with a semi-hollow cylinder/cone thing with a rotating three-pronged claw, the other ending with a rounded rectangular glove-thing with vents on the back and three large claw-blades. The massive mechanical _thing_ had a giant draconic head with huge fangs and horns.

On its back were two _gargantuan_ rectangular _things_ , with slats on the back end and holes on the front end, with collapsible airship-like wings on the sides, as well as on the hips near where the tail met the torso. It also had two massive cylinders between the strained box things. It looked like someone had taken a battleship and an airship and fused them to look like one of those 'paladin units' she had seen on the news that Atlas was developing, and made it look like a dinosaur or a dragon. It also looked like a mecha-shift monster.

But what caught Ruby's eyes the most were the glowing blue eyes, the color of sapphires, shining with kindness, but also sadness and loneliness.

The mechanical titan looked down at the girl, before it started to turn around.

"WAIT!" the girl called, causing to beast to stop turning and look down on the human. Ruby looked up at the creature and called up to it, "THANK YOU! PLEASE, TELL ME, WHAT IS YOUR NAME? I'M RUBY ROSE!"

The giant continued to look at the girl, before a noise akin to Mecha-shift could be heard.

The metal dragon started to seemingly fold in on itself, becoming much, much smaller. Before it was easily thirty-forty feet tall, now it was only about five-something, around Yang's height. It also looked more like a human male than a monstrous reptile. The boy reminded her of her half-sister Yang; they both had longish blond hair; although the boys' hair was only to his mid-shoulder blade, they had the same skin color; although the boy had scars on his cheeks, they had the same eyes; although the boys were blue to her sister's lilac …

Honestly, this boy was like the perfect male to Yang being the perfect female, not to mention they could probably pass as twins. That is, if it weren't for the boys arms being made of a mix of black and silver metals.

The boy looked at Ruby before answering in a semi-mechanical voice, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He then collapsed as the glow in his eyes dimed, before closing said eyes. Ruby looked at the boy, Naruto, as he hit the ground. She then took out her scroll and sent her sister a text.

' _Hey, Sis. Need help. Hot guy collapsed near mom's grave. Really heavy, possibly cyborg/android.'_ Ruby then sends the text before taking a picture of the boy and sending that to.

Ruby only had to wait five minutes before Yang showed up in their father's pickup. Taiyang and surprisingly Qrow were also in the truck, with Yang in the back seat and Qrow in shotgun and Tai driving.

The three parked near Ruby and the boy and all got out. Tai, Qrow and Yang all came over and looked at the boy. They all noticed that the boy looked a little like Tai and Yang.

Yang turned to Ruby. "I take it this is the guy?" she asked. Ruby nodded. Qrow asked, "So how'd you find him?" Ruby had a sheepish look on her face.

"Well after I visited moms' grave I was attacked by some beowolves and I killed them all, but I used up all my ammo and started picking up all the spent shells. But I guess there was an older one hanging around and it snuck up on me, I didn't even notice until I felt its breath on my back, when suddenly WOMPH this thing came crashing down and crushed it flat and covered me in snow. I turned around and saw this _gargantuan_ dragon thing made of metal, and it collapsed in on itself and this boy popped out. He gave me his name before collapsing."

Tai, Qrow and Yang all looked at Ruby with some mild disbelief, but they all knew she was telling the truth. Tai and Yang, with some difficulty, moved the boy to the bed of the pickup before the two men and two girls piled into the cap and drove back to Tai's house near the edge of the woods.

Once they got back to Tai's home, they parked in the garage and got out. Before Tai and Yang could lift Naruto, Ruby went to her mini-mechshop in the far back and grabbed a tool box. She then came back to the truck and started looking at Naruto's joints until she was able to find the connections and detached his arms and legs. She also found that Naruto's head could be detached and did so. Tai grabbed the torso, Yang the arms, Qrow the legs and Ruby took the head. They all then went into the house and placed the boy on the couch in the living room, where Ruby re-attached his limbs and head.

Naruto's eyes slowly opens a little while later after they found a plug in his back and, after finding an extension cord, plugged him in. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. There was the girl he had saved, Ruby, as well as a man and a girl who looked almost like him, and a guy with slicked back black hair and the scent of alcohol.

"Where am I? Why am I here, and how did I get here?" Naruto asked, looking to all the room's inhabitants, and turning to Ruby last, keeping his gaze on her. Taiyang spoke up.

"After you collapsed my daughter called us and we brought you here out of gratitude, if you hadn't shown up we'd probably be burying Ruby right next to her mother right now."

Naruto nodded before moving to the nearest window, opening it, and then a part of his shoulder opened up and a tiny missile came out and shot off into the woods. A boom was heard as Naruto closed the window and his shoulder closed itself. Ruby had stars in her eyes while the other three just looked at him in confusion.

"There was an ursa less than sixty yards from this house, about to leave the woods. I shot it with an anti-tank missile." The three looked at him with surprise. Yang then licked her lip and looked at him almost predator like. Tai noticed this and asked Naruto,

"Are you a cyborg, or an android?" This got everyone's attention. Naruto thought about it.

"I was once human, but my body was heavily damaged. A man named Ironwood found me and hooked me up to life support then had his robot nerd friends build him a robot that looked almost identical to my old body. They then extracted my soul and power, and placed it all in this body. We were able to negotiate some upgrades afterwards, and then I left. I have a human soul and a large portion of my current body is bio-mechanical, so I can assume to call myself a cyborg.

"And no, at the moment at least, I am sterile so I cannot impregnate someone, although I do have junk so I am capable of the activity of reproduction, I just physically cannot reproduce."

Taiyang nodded at this information. Although he didn't like that there was the possibility of him screwing his daughters, at least he couldn't impregnate them so Naruto was okay in his books.

Ruby was still looking at Naruto like she wanted to take him apart and toy around with his gears.

Tai allowed Naruto to stay for as long as he needed to, which the boy agreed to, before they ordered take out. After they ate, Ruby asked Naruto if she could get a better look at his mechanics, with the excuse that she could learn what needed to go where should he ever need to be fixed. Naruto agreed, with Tai and Qrow's approval, and Ruby led the cyborg to her workshop, with Qrow following.

Naruto lay on the work table after removing all but his boxers, allowing Ruby to work. An hour later Naruto was back together and Ruby was covered in machine oil. She was glad she had changed into her mechanics outfit, consisting of some reddish-black cargo pants with A LOT of very deep pockets full of small metal bits and pieces and tools, and a relatively thick red wife-beater muscle shirt covered in grease and oil. She also had a pair of workshop goggles over her eyes and steel-toed boots on, and leather gloves to protect her hands.

She had smudges of machine oil all over her, on her face, her clothes, her arms, in her hair, and she had a screw in her mouth like a straw of wheat or something.

The three then returned to the living room, where Naruto sat on the couch and entered sleep mode, and Ruby, too tired to go to her room, fell asleep on the couch with her head on Naruto's lap. Qrow just went to his room.

The next morning, Tai came into the living room and saw his new house guest in a meditate position on the couch, and his youngest daughter asleep with her head on the cyborgs lap, covered in machine oil. He tried to move Ruby, but she had wrapped her hands around Naruto's waist and would not let go.

He just gave up and went to get some coffee and toast.

Qrow and Yang woke up soon and went to get their own breakfast. Yang giggled when she saw Ruby and Naruto. Naruto's eyes soon open, and like a computer rebooting, glow a bright, warm blue. Ruby wakes up once she hears the hum of Naruto's body as it warms up.

Ruby and Naruto both get up and head to the kitchen, Ruby to get food and coffee, and Naruto for some water.

Apparently as a bio-cyborg he still needs water but not food.

When they all finish, Yang, Ruby and Naruto all change and head out, yang in her usual biker getup and Ruby in her usual black and red. Naruto is wearing some of Yang's looser clothing, a muscle shirt and baggy pants. Yang takes Ruby to Vale on her bike, while Naruto follows using what look like wings sticking out of the sleeves of the shirt.

Once the three get into Vale, Yang drops Ruby and Naruto off at a dust shop, From Dust Till Dawn, while she heads off to meet with some friends.

Naruto and Ruby walk into the shop and are greeted by the owner. While Ruby trades the spent casings for new ammo, as well as buying new ammo packs, Naruto goes to the ammo rack to see what they had. He was quite surprised when he saw they had almost everything he needed. Ruby was done with the casings and had moved over to the magazine rack.

Naruto's instincts flared when about six men entered the store, five in black with fedoras and one in a white jacket and a bowler hat. Naruto activated his active camouflage and waited to see how things would turn out.

It turned out they wanted to rob the store. Naruto watched as Ruby knocked one man out and sent the next out the window. As the last three ran outside to engage Ruby, Naruto walked up behind the man in white and punched him in the back, sending him into a wall on the other side of the street.

Naruto followed the man and saw Ruby decimating the men in black. He then turned back to the man in white as he started to get back up. Naruto looked the man dead in the eyes before invoking his transformation.

" _ **Mecha-shift, final form, engage. Seek and detain."**_

The men in black were all unconscious by now, so only Ruby, Roman, and the shop keeper Wok saw Naruto change.

Ruby had stars in her eyes.

Wok just stared at the mechanical titan that just appeared out of nowhere.

Roman was now wearing brown pants.

Naruto was now a thirty-something foot tall mechanical dragon with a ton of weapons. It reached down and grabbed Roman with its crane-claw hand, lifting him up into the air, prompting Roman that if he fell he would probably die.

Ruby and Wok went back inside the store so Ruby could pay for the magazine and all the ammo the two wanted.

Ten minutes later, Ruby and Naruto, still in Dragon mode, and still holding Roman, with the five henchmen tied up, were at Beacon academy, speaking with Professors Goodwitch and Ozpin.

"DAMN IT LET ME GO, YOU OVERGROWN TIN CAN!" Roman shouted, for the umpteen hundredth time. Naruto, who was lying on his stomach with his forearms and chin on the ground, looked Roman dead in the eye and said, " _ **If you do not hold your tongue, human, I WILL crush you. I have killed before, both under orders and on my own judgement. I will again, if need be."**_

Roman's pants could not have been browner.

Ozpin was not amused, for once. "Naruto, you shouldn't threaten to kill people."

Ironwood then showed up, with a little red haired girl and a few Atlas solders and Elysium knights following. He froze when he saw the giant metal reptile.

"Ozpin, why is the A.G.I.S. here? How did you find it?"

Naruto frowned as he shifted back to his human form. He chopped Roman in the back of the neck, knocking him out, and gave a quick nod to Penny before ignoring the group from Atlas entirely.

"He was in Vale, alongside Miss Rose here, when these miscreants attempted to rob a dust shop. You don't have to worry about him running away again, as he has been registered to attend Beacon this coming semester." Ironwood nodded at this information. He hated the idea of Atlas' greatest weapon technology in Ozpins hands, but it was better than it going on a rampage and going wherever or doing whatever it wanted.

Naruto turned to the Headmaster of Beacon. "If that's all, Professor, I think it's time Rose and I return to our respective homes." He then sprouted wings, grabbed Ruby, and took off into the night.

Ozpin smirked while Ironwood scowled.

This was going to be an interesting year.

 **Chapter 1 end**

 **Hey, guys! New fanfic UP! For a better picture on what Naruto's dragon form looks like, just take ShineGreymon's figure and MachineDramon's body, add Saris Victoria's guns, and boom, Cyber-Dragon. See ya!**

 **Shadow JAFF fades into darkness**


End file.
